regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Love is (100%) in The Air/Transcript
Plot the heroes are celebrating valentines day from the park. But Barranco will stop at nothing to create his valentines day for bad guys and concor earth to send out Dark Rabbids and telling them to capture people. Transcript the episode starts at the park mordecai: this is going to be the best valentines day ever gumball: yep since the day we will show up valentines cards benson: okay everyone we have good news today is valentines so who ever has a girlfriend pick up your girlfriend mordecai,gumball,mitch,rigby,darwin, and red left benson: and the rest of you that doesn't have a girlfriend you can just make valentine card for friends wander: Sylvia, valentines day is my favrotie special holiday every February Sylvia: tell me about it, when I was young I was giving by brothers some valentine cards during every valentines day *(Cupid arrives) *'Cupid': Do-do-do-do who can make I say I love you? *'Randy Cunningham': Hello. *'Cupid': Hello. *'Randy Cunningham': Who are you? *'Cupid': Cupid. I'm here to use the magic arrows to love. Watch this (Cupid use a shot with Tracy & Tommy and hug) *'Randy Cunningham': It worked. *'Cupid': Yep. Another settleflight Valentine's Day customer. *'Randy Cunningham': Hey, Cupid, can I ask you a favor. *'Cupid': Yeah, what you need? *'Randy Cunningham': Well, Theresa Fowler and I going to the ballroom can you help me? *'Cupid': Sure why not. I have a list at the Ballroom. *'Randy Cunningham': Good. *(At Parside Lux Ballroom) *'Mordecai': Thanks for decrating the Valentines Day dance, Ballroom Ghosts? *'Ballroom Ghosts': No problem. Peter: Ghosts!? I thought that this is safe! Lisa: well, if you invited me, let's just say, I'm going alone *'Mordecai': Don't worry they helping us. at the throne room in the moon barranco: oh chef cochon, why aren't they inviting us during valentine's day chef cochon: simple my lord, because if you haven't been evil, they would invite you barranco: but I like being evil, besides it is my favorite thing chef cochon: well why not to send Dark Rabbids that will do barranco: that is a brilliant idea back at the park Lisa: Valentine's day, the main petal of love. To me, the main petal of lonelyness. Back at the moon Barranco: and, I will make all the world lonely, so that I can dominate earth, WITHOUT THEM NOTICING!!! Thanks to your idea, cochon. Our valentine's day for bad guys will be born! send out Dark Rabbids! goombas, helmet piggies, and big gray rabbids: yes sir(sending out dark rabbids) Dark rabbids attacks the world Lisa: Barranco's ship! Maybe I should sneak in (Lisa sneaks into Barranco's ship) gir:(diquised as a dog) hey wait for me lisa: wait gir you don't-(gets pushed in as gir got in)... stand zim: where's gir bart: and where's lisa Barranco: aha, Lisa and Santa's little helper Gir: it's just me (Lisa comes face to face with Barranco) Lisa: and just why is there dark rabbids here? barranco: as you can see I send them to capture *(At Hooba shack) *'Benson': Okay. We need some burgers for the valentine's dance. Let's go. *'Fran Vantan': Hello, I am Fran Vartan. How may I help you? We have many fine hooba foods for you to enjoy. Would you like the Hooba Junior, The Hooba-Dooba, the Double Hooba-Dooba. the Uber-hooba, or the Grand Poobba-Hooba with cheese? *'Mordecai': Bunch of Burgers. *'Fran Vantan': But if you don't say the hooba name, I don't know what button to press. It says I can only either press the "Hooba Junior" or the "Double Hooba-Dooba--" *'Rigby': Press a button. *'Fran Vantan': Which button? *'Pops': Any button! *'Fran Vantan': The Uber-Hooba, Hooba Junior, Hooba-Dooba, Double-Hooba-Hooba? *'Mitch': Yeah. *'Fran Vantan': Ooh, that's the Hooba-Special! *'Pops': Do a Burger-Hooba! *'Fran Vantan': Hooba-Dooba! *'All': Chanting Hooba-Dooba! Hooba-Dooba! Hooba-Dooba! Hooba-Dooba! Hooba-Dooba! Hooba-Dooba! Hooba-Dooba! Hooba-Dooba! Hooba-Dooba! Hooba-Dooba! Hooba-Dooba! Hooba-Dooba! Hooba-Dooba! Hooba-Dooba! Hooba-Dooba! Hooba-Dooba! Hooba-Dooba! Hooba-Dooba! *(Fran Vantan, Mordecai and the gang are stuck doing a in whirlpool of hooba) *'Fran Vantan': (Cackles) Yeah! *Marge: But what about Lisa and Gir? I'll have a burger Hooba-Dooba! Hooba-Dooba! Hooba-Dooba! Hooba-Dooba! Hooba-Dooba! Hooba-Dooba! Hooba-Dooba! Hooba-Dooba! Hooba-Dooba! Hooba-Dooba! Hooba-Dooba! Hooba-Dooba! Hooba-Dooba! Hooba-Dooba! Hooba-Dooba! Hooba-Dooba! Hooba-Dooba! Hooba-Dooba! *(Marge is stuck doing a in whirlpool of hooba skoodge: I can't take it anymore, we need the big ones that are not junior fran vantan: I guess the hooba dooba would do red(tallest): finally we would get the big burgers purple(tallest): yeah, cause we wanna know if earth meat taste good back at the park, the dark rabbids are capturing te heart of the park barranco: yes dark rabbids capture the heart of the park, once captured then victory at last for valentines day for villains HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *(At Parside Lux Ballroom) *'Benson': Okay we got the burgers for the valentine's day dance and radicola for the valentine's day too. *'Rigby': Wonderful. *'Johnny Emp'r'r': We the Ballroom Ghosts to help for the dance. at the living room zim: I am not sure what happen to gir and lisa, but shall we play super smash bros melee gumball: of course zim *'Zim': Before the Valentine's dance. gumball and zim played super smash bros melee while with the gang *'Mordecai': Hey, Fran Vartan, Feeny Vartan. Wanna help to serve the hooba burgers for the Valentine's dance? *'Feeny Vartan': Yeah. My wife and I are gonna serve at the Valentine's dance. back atnthe park, gir sudennly crash downed to the house zim: gir where dis you come from gir:(in dog disquise) lisa and I got captured, so we escape the prison level by hacking a switch, the empire troops surround us, I tried to make both of us escape, but lisa pished me out of the ship mostly trying to save me while I was falling from the sky *'Zim': Really? gir: yes, and hey may I play super smash bros melee too gumball: sure the trio are continuing to play super smash bros melee with the gang *'Mordecai': The Punch Bowl and snacks are for the Valentine's dance. What else? sudennly the empire fleet approached and started to attack the gang *'Mordecai': What are they doing here? empire troops approached with their lazor plungers, several of them appearing mordecai: I wish the rangers were here *(Vinny arrives) *'Vinny': Hey, what's going on? *'Mordecai': Vinny. *'Mordecai': Oh, no. *(Mordecai & Vinny Being captured by 2 pirate commandos) *'Rigby': Now what are we going to do? *(At the Empire Cell) *'Vinny': What are we doing at the Empire Cell? while at the living room zim: yes, I own both of you two times gumball: yep you sure did *'Zim': Before the next stage, we should put time on 5 mins to 10 mins. nicole appeared lookingmfor something zim: nicole, what are you searching for *'Nicole': I am searching for Major Events *Cupid takes a shot to the lovers: **Mordecai & Margaret **Rigby & Eileen **Benson & Audrey **Mitch & Starla **High Five Ghost & Celia **Thomas & CJ **Gumball & Penny **Darwin & Carrie **Richard & Nicole **Homer & Marge **Peter & Lois **Joe & Bonnie **Cleveland & Donna **Neil & Meg **Sonic & Sally **Red & Female Red **Studder & Studder's onion **Kevin Levin & Gwen Tennyson **Cooper Daniels & Lucy Mann **Ben Tennyson & Ester **Rook Blonko & Rayona Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes Category:Episodes of The normally Regular Show